You're Crazy
by MrsTobyCavanaugh
Summary: I don't really have a summary for this, but the story's interesting. I promise. Basically, Freddie blows up at Mrs Benson and who's there to pick up the pieces and find out the reason why he blew up at her? Our favourite fiesty blonde, Sam. Seddie, One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"You know what, mom?" Freddie Benson yelled.

"What Freddie?" His mom screeched, back at him.

All of a sudden he seemed to calm, he looked at her his chocolate brown eyes full of anger and sorrow. She was staring right back at him with not so much as a blink, then he speaks, "I hate you." he whispers, yet loud enough for me, Carly and his mom to hear. Usually hearing him say this wouldn't bother me, and I'd merely laugh. But, this time was different.

As I stood behind him, I spoke softly, "Freddie..."

"No, Sam. I'm sick of her, always babying me." Meanwhile, he never took his eyes off his mom. I looked over at Carly and she looked just as shocked as I felt, "Did you think I would never grow up mom? Did you think I was going to stay your precious little baby forever?"

His mom looked down, but Freddie didn't stop, "Newsflash, I grew up. Stop acting like you know what's best for me, when for a fact, you know NOTHING! You don't know anything about me! You think you know what I want, when you don't. I would much rather sit in my room all afternoon and watch films, or spend time with Sam and Carly then go to some stupid ballroom class, or book club with YOU!"

"Freddie, stop." I said, more firm this time. This was going too far.

"And lets not even begin to start on tick baths, making me eat vegetables I don't even like, embarassing me on the one small thing in my life that gets me away from you!" Freddie yelled.

"Freddie! That's enough!" Carly spoke.

Freddie looked at her briefly before turning back to his mom, he looked at her before shaking his head and walking out. This all started when his mom had embarrassed him on iCarly earlier that night, then Carly, Gibby, Freddie and I had all decided to go out to an under 18's club. So, as Carly stood there in a pin a-line skoop dress, a pair of silver platforms, her hair in slight waves and a black clutch in her right hand, and I stood there in a pink and green floral crop top, a black skater skirt, a pair of pink boot wedges, a pink diamante bracelet on my right arm, a pair of black feathered earrings in and my hair tightly curled, it came as a shock that Freddie would ever speak to his mom like that.

"Mrs Benson..." I started but she waved me off, tears forming in the elderly woman's eyes.

She took herself and sat on Carly's couch. I walked over to Carly.

"Make her some tea. I'll go find Freddie." I walked out of Carly's apartment and downstairs to the lobby.

"Hey Lewbert! Did Freddie come through here?"

"Out there! Get out you're dirtying up my floor!" He screeched at me.

"Oh shut up." I said and walked out. I found Freddie stood near the road, just watching. It was pouring out, and the thunder was practically shaking the ground. I walked over to where Freddie was stood.

"Freddie! Are you crazy? You'll catch a cold!" I said to him.

He looked at me, his eyes red as though he'd been crying, "I don't care."

"What is up with you? Why did you blow up on your mom like that? She's done nothing but love you and care for you Freddie!"

"I'm sick of her, Sam. If you've come out here just to yell at me then leave now. Save your breath." He replied.

"I didn't come out to yell. I came to see if your okay."

"I'm fine. You can go back inside now." He said.

"Just come back inside." I said, sighing.

"No. Not until she's back in her own apartment, or elsewhere."

"Don't be ridiculous, Freddie. Just come back inside!" I said.

"No Sam! You just don't get it do you?"

"I'd get it a lot more, if you'd just come back in and explain it to me!"

"I'm not coming back in, Sam! I don't want to deal with her right now!" He yelled.

"Something's telling me it's not really your mom that's the problem. Now, talk."

"How did you know?"

"I'm no stranger to this, Freddie. I know what it's like to have something on your mind and take it out on family and/or friends. Sometimes, talking it out is all you can do." I smiled.

He shook his head and looked at the ground, "I can't talk to you about this."

"As much as I try not to feel insulted by that, it's not working." I said.

"Sorry. You really wanna know what's going on up here?" He asked, pointing to his head.

I nodded.

"Fine. Everything's going on in here." He turned so that his back was to me and he was looking out onto the road, "I'm in love with a girl that will never love me back. She's great. She's crazy, fiesty, obnoxious. Yet, she's gorgeous, fun, and she knows how to make her friends feel better."

I sucked in a deep breath. I didn't like hearing about the girl that Freddie's in love with.

He turned to me, "She makes my mind spin. I go weak in the knees when I'm with her. I'm in love with her."

I gulped, "Why don't you just tell her?"

He gave a small laugh, shook his head and turned back to the road, "She'd rip my head off."

"So don't tell her. Show her. Kiss her. You never know, she might feel the same way." I said, looking down at the ground.

Freddie turned back to me, "You're right." He said, taking a step towards me. He took me in his arms, and kissed me.

It was perfect. Every girl's dream to be kissed in the rain, and Freddie just fulfilled mine.

When he pulled away, I wore a shocked look on my face. "You we're talking about me?"

He nodded.

"Why didn't you just tell me? Instead of blowing up like that at your mom?"

He shrugged, "I was scared. Incase you rejected me."

I scoffed, "Oh please." I smiled then kissed him.

He pulled away, "C'mon, lets get inside so that I can apologise to my mom." He says then grabs my hand.

I pull him back as he starts to walk away, "Freddie?"

He looks at me, "Yeah?"

"I love you." I grin.

He grins back, "I love you too, Sam."

"Good, now c'mon." I say and grab his hand and we run inside.


End file.
